The Hanging Tree
by TVDiariesObsessed
Summary: While on the run from authority Damon Salvatore runs across Elena Gilbert; the most desirable girl. One meeting was all it took for them to fall in love with each other. Together they share a life of crime, passion, and adventure. "I will never let anyone hurt you." He promises her with a kiss that always brings a blush to her cheeks. "And I will never leave," she vows.
1. Prologue

**So I thought of this story as I listened to the song "The Hanging Tree" in Mockingjay. However, this story has some quirks that some readers might not appreciate. For example, it takes place in present day but the story will adopt older themes. Instead of car, people still use horse and buggies, there are dirty roads, not as many people in the cities and towns, and it's still acceptable for parents to pick out suitors for their daughters.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Prologue ****August 2014**

She carefully looks at herself in the mirror; not recognizing the woman staring back at her. The moon light glistening through her small, dirty window making her silhouette dance around the room. The gold bands that she wears around her dainty wrist cling together; startling her from the quiet moment.

He would have laughed at her if he saw her, but then he would have licked his lips hungrily the moment he saw her exposed neck. He always loved her dressed in black; wearing high heels that can pierce anyone through their skin.

Just as she finishes fastening her earrings in place her motel door opens abruptly. She turns with a silent gasp, ready for whatever fight is waiting for her, but she sighs as she spots him in the doorway. His hair is disheveled, bags underneath heavy eyes.

"It's time, Elena," he husks out. Instead of waiting for her to follow he leaves with the door open. She follows grimly.

Side by side they walk out of the dark motel. People stare but the moment she makes eye contact with anyone they look down bashfully. One man has the guts to keep his eyes on her, licking his lips as if she were the meal. If only he knew that Elena can eat him alive and then spit him out as if he were nothing.

It's only a ten minutes walk. Once they left the motel they hadn't seen anyone else. Everyone from earlier in the day had cleared out. The only thing left is the hanging rope still dangling from the big oak tree. As they ascend up the hill, Elena feels her knees go weaker. Although she had been at the hanging, it still didn't feel real to her.

"No," she whispers in horror as the rope swings lightly in the air. "No…please…" she sobs.

Instead of letting her collapse, he hooks his arm around hers and pulls her along with all the strength he has left to give.

"We don't have much time," he reminds her gently. "We have to do this…we have to say goodbye and then leave."

Tears cloud her vision as they stop at the unmarked grave. The town didn't have the decency to even bury him in the graveyard with a marker. Fresh soil softens beneath her feet and so Elena takes off her shoes and kneels down in the soil. A warm hand rests on her shoulder while she hunches over.

"It should have been me. They were coming after me and he protected me."

Elena rests her hand on top of his in comfort. A raindrop lands on her forehead; soon joined with plenty more so they coat her skin.

"He would have never forgiven himself if it were you they hanged," Elena murmurs. Her once beautiful curls cling to her face, her red, rosy lips no longer holding her signature pout that draw in all the men.

"I'm sorry, brother," he speaks to the nighttime air. Elena turns her head, not being able to watch at they both fell apart. "I should have listened to you. I should have followed you instead of trying to be the hero. I'm sorry."

She scoops her hands down and captures some of the mud forming at her knees. If she imagines hard enough then she can picture his body lying six feet under. The mud and soil are just warm blankets; keeping his body comfortable.

Looking down at her left hand, seeing the dirt smearing over her wedding ring, she tentatively presses a delicate kiss to it. Mud coats her ruby lips; creating a darker, sinister look. Elena's eyes harden as she remembers the taunts people called out earlier when he was waiting to die. The town cheered and celebrated that they had caught him and they applauded even louder the moment he gave his last breath.

Enzo had to hold her back when they cut his body down. They had been so careless to a man who was innocent. She was ready to retaliate; to fight back, but she was pushed back. She was defeated by her own allies. Elena was carried back by Enzo, the dirt cleaned off her skin by Alaric, and dressed by Caroline.

"I won't ever forget you," Elena promises. "He will know who his father is." Her hand softly rubs her stomach; a small bulged present.

"You're…you're pregnant?" Wonderment fills his eyes. "Did he know?"

Elena nods her head without taking her eyes off of the grave. "We were waiting to tell everyone."

With one last glance at the soil coating her skin Elena stands up and straightens her dress. Laughter in the distance can be heard and it makes Elena's blood boil.

"This isn't right. None of this is right. People will pay." Elena looks at Stefan with determination. "We will get revenge for all of us…for you… for Damon."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks.

"They killed my husband. The town will die for their sins."

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Trust me, Damon will be in it. This is just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter may be a little confusing or it may not. I'm not too sure since I know where I want this story to end up, but I don't know if I'm articulating it correctly. Let me know if you like it in a review! Also, remember, some things in this story will not be modern day things; hanging people publicly, no cars, father's marrying their children off... Thanks to anyone who favorite, liked, or followed my story. You guys are the best! **

* * *

**July 2013**

"He's killed three people so far; one of them had children," a woman's voice floats passed Elena's open door. Just as she is about to leave her room, but she is stopped in her tracks when Mason Lockwood blocks her path.

"You look," he drawls out while slowly approaching her. "So hot."

Elena turns her back on him before he can plant a kiss to her lips. She mentally rolls her eyes at how ridiculous he sounds. Through her mirror she can see him standing behind her; feel his body that makes a cold shiver travel through her.

"This isn't appropriate Mason," she warns. "I broke up with you last week."

Mason scowls and comes even closer. "You weren't serious." His front is touching her and when Elena starts to move, his hands lock her in place. She winces slightly from his grip, but she doesn't back down.

"Here, let me help you with your mask," he demands more than offers. Elena doesn't move and allows Mason to place her silver mask over her eyes. His fingers linger a little longer than acceptable and before Elena knows it his nose is rubbing against her exposed neck.

"That's enough," she yanks out of his grip. "Now get out."

Mason's eyes harden and he takes a threatening step forward. She sees his knuckles go white at his sides as he makes fists. She silently gulps while taking a step back.

"You need to learn respect," Mason hisses. "When you're my wife I am going to teach you how to respect me. You'll learn your place in the house."

Elena raises her chin defiantly. Her eyes are level with Mason's while she speaks clearly. "I will never be your wife. You repulse me."

Mason's hand whipping through the air is heard from the hallway. Elena's hands automatically goes up to her stinging, bright red cheek; a look of astonishment on her face. Never did she think Mason actually had the guts to hit her, but she is mistaken. Tears pool in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall. For a brief moment remorse is in Mason's eyes before he glares once more.

"You do not get to speak to me like that," he warns.

"Is everything okay?" Miranda Gilbert asks from her daughter's bedroom door. She is dressed in an elegant evening gown that fits her body like a glove. Her hair is in an up do and her mask is hanging by her side. She plays oblivious to her daughter holding her burning cheek.

"Yes, mother," Elena answers.

Miranda's calculating blue eyes look over Mason, her daughter, and then Mason again. "Mr. Lockwood, let me accompany you to the party. People have started to arrive."

Mason bows down and gracefully presses a kiss to Elena's hand. It's a wet kiss that makes Elena want to gag. "Save me a dance, honey."

Once Mason is out of the room Miranda turns to Elena. "Fix your makeup. Your left cheek is too red."

It takes Elena ten minutes to cover up the red, angry mark on her face, but she does a pretty good job at hiding it. Although she knows that it's going to bruise, but if she's lucky then maybe it won't bruise as much or as dark.

* * *

"I heard he ripped those poor men apart," Mrs. Flowers says as Elena enters the ballroom.

"No, I heard he shot them in the head," another woman from around town says.

"He's a hood rat who will be taken care of. We will get justice, but for now it's best to keep all women and children inside and away from Damon Salvatore," Elena hears her dad say while he talks to Sheriff Bill Forbes.

"Isn't this exciting?" Her best friend, Caroline Forbes, gushes the moment she spots the food at the front of the room.

Elena smiles at her blonde friend. It is easy to spot Caroline at events considering she always chooses to wear pink dresses. "Yah," Elena humors her friend. "Is Bonnie here yet?"

"She isn't coming. She has the flu that's been going around town," Caroline says with a pout. She's momentarily distracted as a body knocks into Elena, making Elena nearly tumble over. "Hey!" Caroline yells after the moving man. "Jerk!"

Elena looks up after smoothing down her dress and her brown, doe eyes lock with tantalizingly beautiful blue orbs. He's still moving through the crowd, his black mask hiding what looks to be strong cheek bones, a well define jaw line, and his tux is sculpted to his body. Never looking away, Elena blushes as the mystery man raises two fingers to his brow and salutes her before disappearing.

"Well that was just rude," Caroline snorts while grabbing two champagne glasses from a server nearby. She thrusts the glass into Elena's hand, almost spilling because Elena is still looking at the spot the Adonis disappeared at.

To Elena, it seems everyone has slowed down around the two girls as she smiles at the memory of the two blue eyes that seemed to shine with mirth. The man was up to something, Elena deduces because no one at the party ever moved that quickly through the crowd.

"Earth to Elena," Caroline calls out while waving her hand in front of her friend's star struck face.

"What?" She asks and blushes. "Sorry Care," she apologizes before taking the glass and drinking the champagne in one sitting.

"He's a thief who deserves to have his hands cut off and then thrown into jail," Mayor Lockwood declares from behind Caroline.

Both girls turn around and Elena frowns while biting her lower lip. It seems Damon Salvatore is the talk of the town.

"He also kills. He deserves to be hanged," Logan Fell adds.

"What if he's innocent?" Elena butts in without thinking. Logan, the Mayor, and her father all turn towards her.

Grayson chuckles nervously while putting a hand on Elena's shoulder. She knows it's a warning while others who are watching think it's a father-daughter touch.

"Elena, we've gone over this; Damon Salvatore is not innocent. He killed Matt Donovan's father for goodness sakes. I thought Matt was your friend?" Grayson raises an eye brow while looking down at his daughter.

"He is," Elena mumbles stupidly. She shrinks away from her father and gnaws on her bottom lip.

Elena is no fool. While away at her last year of college she kept up with Mystic Falls news. She had read the papers, watched the news, and followed the supposed crimes of Damon Salvatore. But something still doesn't sit right with her. She had grown up with Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, in school. Stefan is always sweet and kind; he couldn't hurt a fly. If anyone is related to Stefan then there has to be some good in them.

Before Elena decides to intervene on her father's conversation again, something catches her eye in the corner of the room near the back doors. She walks over with a confident smile and places her hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Hey Stefan," she greets sweetly and plants a friendly kiss on his cheek.

He blushes slightly and turns to her with a big smile. "Hey Elena."

Elena looks at the man with the hypnotizing eyes standing across from Stefan. And then she looks back at her friend and tilts her head. "Are you going to introduce us?"

The unknown man smirks as if he's taunting Stefan who doesn't look too happy.

"Sure," Stefan smiles tightly.

But before Stefan can say anyone's name a man comes up to them in a rush. "We have to go man. They're onto us."

"If you'll excuse me." He claps Stefan on the back. "It was nice catching up again Steffy."

Elena and Stefan both look at the men leaving the party. She doesn't at first believe it, but is utterly surprised when the blue eye owner winks at her before brushing passed her once again. Elena is stunned into silence.

"I'm sorry about that," Stefan apologizes profusely. "Sometimes he has no manners."

"Who?" Elena whispers in awe while staring off into the distance.

"Hey," Stefan picks up her hand. "Are you okay?" His touch is warm, but it barely registers with Elena. "You seem a little…off."

"Here's your drink, darling," Mason says while sauntering up to them. He is holding two glasses of champagne. He angrily stares at Stefan who is still touching her. "Everything okay?" He clips out.

Elena withdraws her hand from Stefan's quickly. "Of course," she replies coolly. She doesn't like the look in Mason's eye as he passes her the alcohol. "Stefan and I were just talking."

"Relax Mase," Stefan claps him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, however, his tone is anything but friendly. It's condescending but to anyone watching from the distance they all look like great friends talking. "She's not your girl anymore. You don't have to play the guard dog."

The only times Elena sees Stefan act out in any form of anger is when someone he loves is threatened. No matter how this conversation ends, she knows that it won't be good.

"Watch your tongue Salvatore," Mason takes a step forward while spitting out his words. "You won't look so smug when we finally catch your brother and watch him hang like the monster he is." Mason shoves his finger into Stefan's solid chest with each word he speaks. "Just. Like. Your. Father."

"That's enough," Elena hisses. She looks around herself. "You're drawing attention, Mason." The one thing Mason can't stand is a bad image. Elena knows that.

He steps back with a grin while Stefan throws daggers with his eyes. Mason adjusts his suit jacket and smiles widely. "You're next, Stefan. Stay away from girl."

"I'm not your girl!" Elena yells after him as he walks away with a merry tune whistling from his lips. "Stefan, just ignore him. He's an ass."

"An ass who you dated," he points out.

Elena chuckles. "That was my mistake; a mistake that will never happen again."

* * *

The hour strikes ten and the big, looming clock against the wall chimes ten times. Elena pretends to listen to her mom and aunt talk about the town gossip when in reality she is watching the founding family men exit the room. They are heading to her father's study to smoke cigars and drink whiskey while they talk about 'politics'.

She starts wandering to her father's study, but she doesn't dare go in. It's open a crack and she can slightly see an older servant pouring the drinks while the men light their cancer sticks.

"He's going to die soon. We need to prepare another person," she hears her dad say in his big-man voice.

"I agree Grayson," Mason says with a hearty chuckle. "But before we get down to _that_ business and before I supply another person, we need to talk about what you're going to give me in return."

"She won't be happy," her dad sighs. Elena presses her ear closer as if that will help her understand what the men are all talking about.

The founding families are made up of the following families: Lockwood, Gilbert, Forbes, Fell, Maxwell, Smallwood, and Salvatore. The only family not present or invited to the meetings is the Salvatores'. It all started after Giuseppe Salvatore betrayed the town and was hanged in front of everyone seven years prior.

Stefan and Elena were both fifteen when it happened. Elena can still remember the rumors that started about Stefan and Damon at school, even though Damon didn't even attend Mystic Falls High at the time. He was three years older than them and had already graduated high school. It had been horrible for Stefan, and these founding events are even worse considering it is mandatory for him to attend since he's the only Salvatore around now.

"I really don't see the point in this," Logan Fell spoke up. "Dr. Gilbert is doing all this research for us and he's expected to owe you?"

"I supply the test subjects," Mason snaps. "I'm the one with dirty hands; doing all the hard work that no one else is man enough to do. So Grayson, what do you say?"

"You and Elena will be married at the end of the month. Would you like to tell her or shall I?"

Elena's heart stops in her chest. She knows that it's common for fathers to give away their daughters like that, but not once did her father hint at wanting her to marry Mason Lockwood. Elena never did agree with the choices of fathers marrying off their daughters like they are livestock to be traded, and so she runs off. She can't hear anymore discussions.

There is no way that she is marrying Mason Lockwood.

"Elena?" Stefan calls out the moment she rushes passed him. He tries to grab her arm to stop her, but she is too quick.

"Not now, Stefan," she moves for the door that leads to the garden. She has to get outside and away from everyone. Does her mother know about this? Of course, her mother is smitten with Mason.

The moment she steps outside the humid air hits her like a brick in the face. It's hot and uncomfortable but she doesn't mind it compared to the atmosphere of the party inside. Elena takes her time and walks around the second floor garden. Everything is fake on the balcony, her parents buying the most expensive fake trees, bushes, and flowers money can buy. They have to have the best, she can remember her mom saying to her father.

She walks up to the black railing that is keeping her prisoner on the second floor. Looking down, she wonders if the fall will in fact kill her. She's practicing medicine, she should know the answer, but the amount of alcohol she consumed that night is making her mind foggy with judgment.

"You look gorgeous in that dress."

Elena shivers as she feels someone press against her from behind. She grips the railing in front of her and sucks in a breath as she sees from her peripheral vision that it's the mystery man. His body doesn't leave her like she expects but instead she can feel his hard torso form perfectly to her bare back. It's as if there are no clothes separating them as she can feel his warmth overwhelm her.

His hands grip the railing on the outside of hers, barely touching and it makes Elena shut her eyes for just a second. He's teasing her without actually doing anything.

His nose is against her ear while his mouth is hot on her skin. "You left your own party. Why?"

"Who are you?" Elena asks instead of answering him.

"You didn't answer me," he sing-songs while trailing his hand up her arm with the lightest touch.

Elena leans back and uses him as support. If he's going to touch her then she's going to return the sentiment. All thoughts of jumping leave her mind for the briefest of moments.

She turns in his embrace. They are nearly nose to nose, their breaths mingling in the air. His eyes are so intense that Elena becomes lost in them.

"May I?" He asks slowly while leisurely taking her mask off her face. He smiles down at her, but it's not really a smile. His mouth is curved and quirked up on one side. His smirk is downright sinful. "Much better," he states proudly.

"I thought you had left," Elena murmurs. "You rushed out…"

The orchestra starts to play in the background, someone inside announces that this is the last song. Elena recognizes the soft strings playing the tune 'Collide' by Howie Day. Although no one is singing, the melody is still hypnotizing.

"Dance with me." He bows slightly in front of her and offers his hand.

Hesitantly, she places her hand in his and he wraps his other arm around her lower waist. His warm hand is splayed against her lower back as he pulls her close. Her arms reach up and wrap around his neck.

"You truly are beautiful, Elena," he husks out. She wants to swoon at the way her name rolls of his tongue.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" She teases.

He smirks again and twirls her in surprise. As he pulls her in she grips onto his chest for support. Looking at his mouth distracts her for a second and when she looks up into his eyes she knows that he caught her staring at his mouth.

"You'll find out in due time," he whispers in her ear.

"Will you at least let me take off your mask?"

"The mystery is the fun part," he counters. Before Elena can ask him anything else he says: "Can you do something for me?"

"That depends," she teases playfully although her curiosity is getting the better of her. She will do anything to know what he can possibly need from her when he doesn't even know her.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

She looks down at the ground, but his fingers lift her chin so she's looking directly at him.

"Anything." His hand reaches up and pushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His fingers graze her cheek where Mason hit her earlier in the evening. She flinches slightly and he immediately notices the slight darkening of her cheek. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just a little bruise from earlier." She's blushing now, she is sure of it. Elena can feel the redness overtake her entire face.

"Liar." This time, when his fingers brush over her cheek, he pets her softly. Feeling his fingers on her face, caressing her body in a way that she's never felt before, sets her body on fire. She knows that this is wrong, she shouldn't be out on the balcony with a stranger like this, but it feels so right.

"If I tell you then will you tell me your name?" Elena asks.

"That's a fair deal, I suppose."

Neither notices that they stopped dancing. They are now standing, holding onto one another while the party has died down inside. It is as if they are in their own little world where no one can interrupt them, however, the idea of being alone is shattered the moment Mason throws open the doors with three guards at his side.

"Elena!" He yells.

She looks around confused as to what's happening. The guards are closing in around her and the man, he's let her go and is backing up with the same smirk he's had on his face all night. Mason rushes over to Elena and pulls her close.

"Are you hurt? Did he touch you?" His hands are running over her body while he's shielding her from the mystery of what's happening.

"I'm fine," she bites out while trying to shove her way passed Mason.

Elena peers over his shoulder and sees the guards with weapons drawn at their sides. They have surrounded her dancing partner.

"You're under arrest Damon Salvatore. Put your hands up or we will be forced to use retaliate," one of the guards calls out.

Elena gasps and covers her mouth with her hand in shock. For the briefest of moments Damon's eyes connect with hers, but she doesn't see a monster everyone describes him to be. How can he be a monster when he was so gentle with her? She can still feel his hands on her body, the heat that seeped from his body and filled her.

"Stop," she yells at Mason. "Stop them! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's a murderer Elena," Mason collects her hands in his and holds her close to his chest. "You are my fiancé and I will protect you."

"Let go of me!" She yanks her hands free from Mason but he holds her back just as the head guard goes to handcuff Damon, but he breaks free and sends the guard flying through the air. The other two go after Damon, batons ready to be used. Damon effectively blocks the first guard and yanks the weapon out of his hand, but he doesn't see the other person on his other side.

Elena doesn't know why she yells it, but she shouts out for Damon. "On your right!"

Damon turns just in time and catches the guard's wrist before he can attack, however, he is jumped on his other side and they go tumbling to the ground. Elena shuts her eyes the moment the head guard lashes out and uses his baton on Damon's back to keep him down.

By now there is a crowd inside, but Elena can't open her eyes. She can hear the struggle happening only ten feet away from her and in shock and horror she lets Mason shield her. He wraps his arms around her and lets her bury her face into his chest. Elena doesn't feel the tenderness from him like she felt from Damon, but it's enough so she doesn't have to watch the terror happening in front of her.

* * *

Elena stands directly in front of her dresser; looking into the mirror that is attached. Her hand is holding her bruised cheek. Now that she's not wearing makeup she can see the purple color, darker than what she hoped it would be. Outside her room she can hear the monster yelling with her father.

"She should have never been out there in the first place, Grayson! Don't you keep an eye on your daughter?"

She can picture her dad with a red face and shaking fist. He has a temper not to be reckoned with. "Your guards should have been paying closer attention to people entering my home! He could have harmed her!" Her dad's voice goes quiet and Elena strains to hear. "We don't know what he's told her. We have to be careful, Mason."

"I'll see to it personally that he's executed properly. Bill and I won't let you down," Mason promises. "From now on, I'm assigning my nephew, Tyler, to watch Elena twenty-four seven. She needs protection before she gets herself thrown into even more trouble."

Elena shuts her eyes and flashes of Damon's bloody body fill her mind. After the beating had stopped, Elena dared to open one eye and peak out from Mason's 'protection'. Damon was lifeless on the ground and it took two guards to drag him by his arms to get him to the police station.

Elena opens her eyes so she doesn't have to think of Damon Salvatore and before she can scream a hand is covering her mouth and she's being pushed against her door. She stares up into the dark eyes of a stranger.

He uses his body to hold her against the door while drawing one finger up to his mouth to indicate a whisper. She nods her understanding and he lowers his hand from her lips. She's too stunned to do anything but stare.

"Hello, love," he whispers. "I'm Enzo…Damon's friend."

* * *

**Let me know what you think is going to happen! **


	3. Chapter 2

**So I've been gone for a few weeks. I know, and I'm sorry. There were finals, the holidays, work, and now I'm back in school again! But your reviews, favorites, and follows mean a lot to me. I don't want to give up on this story so as long as someone wants me to continue, I will. Thanks!**

**Also, this chapter is kind of a slow burning chapter. I need this chapter in order to get the story moving so I hope it's not too boring for you, but it's necessary. **

* * *

Three days have passed since the incident with Damon. Elena had kept herself busy by picking up extra shifts at the hospital. Her parents had spoken with her about her engagement to Mason; Elena surprisingly kept her cool. She had effectively kept unwanted men out of her room, Enzo not returning once. But now her nerves are eating her alive. Today is the day she told the devil she will meet him during her morning break.

"Good morning sunshine," Enzo greets with a smug smile. While she sits down with a scowl he leans back in his seat and rests his hands behind his head. "Don't you look happy," he muses.

Elena grabs his coffee cup and takes a deep pull from it. Once the burning liquid hits her tongue she sputters and spits it back in. "You're drinking alcohol at seven in the morning?"

Enzo looks distastefully at his cup of coffee that he spiked with vodka. "Well not anymore I'm not." He grabs the cup and pushes it away from him. "Thanks for ruining it for me."

Elena crosses her arms. "Look, I'm very busy today. I am suppose to be assisting in a surgery, so if you could speed up this little powwow that would be great."

Enzo narrows his eyes to match Elena and she mentally scoots away from him. "I'm taking a very big chance at meeting you here in public, so the least you can do is be nice to me."

"Nice to you?" Elena exclaims. "You broke into my bedroom and held me against my will until I agreed to meet you." Elena looks at the clock behind Enzo and notices that she doesn't have much time so she tries to play nice. "You said that you wanted to explain what happened three nights ago and believe me; I have questions, so start talking."

"Before I talk I need something from you," Enzo smiles while leaning forward and whispers, "Damon's innocent. I think you know that already. I mean, why else would you dance with a criminal."

Elena shakes her head. She still hadn't fully thought of what she did with Damon. Did she think he was innocent? Her gut was telling her that he could quite possibly be, but then, how did he get himself into this mess to begin with? Her head is starting to hurt all of a sudden.

"I didn't know that was Damon Salvatore. I didn't know I was with a murderer."

Enzo wags a finger and clicks his tongue. "He's innocent, remember? And because he is impulsive and _very_ stupid at times he decided the best way to get caught that night was to stalk you around and get beaten to a bloody pulp."

"He wanted to get caught?" Elena asks with amazement. She hates to admit it, but Enzo's story is intriguing her.

Enzo smirks as if he knows he's caught her attention. "He was quite smitten with you the moment he saw you. After bumping into you at the party he changed our whole plan for that night just so he could talk to you more." Enzo pauses for a moment. "So the way I see it, you owe him. You are the reason why he was arrested. He's been running for months successfully, and then all of a sudden he takes one look at you and he's acting stupid."

Elena blushes at Enzo's words. Did Damon really find her that appealing that he would throw all of his plans away and risk his safety? And now he is set to hang in four days.

"Do you know that story of Giuseppe Salvatore? The real story?" Enzo presses. His voice is lowered and he's staring intently at her. Elena squirms in her seat just thinking about the first hanging she's ever witnessed. It was awful and ruthless.

"He was a part of the founder's council, he did something illegal that no one really knows the details too, and then he was hanged in front of the whole town. It was mandatory for everyone to be there."

Elena feels light headed and nauseous just thinking about the man who was hanged. Only the people on the council absolutely know why Giuseppe was hanged. Even Stefan, who had opened up to Elena about it, told her that he didn't fully understand.

"Giuseppe was innocent. He was trying to leave the council because he didn't believe in what they were doing. But hanging Giuseppe wasn't enough for the men in the council and now they're after Damon to get revenge on the Salvatore family. I'm sure Stefan is next once they kill Damon."

She can't tell if Enzo is telling the truth or not. His big, dark eyes are boring into her own. His voice is steady; he's not looking away or stuttering over his words. His face is perfectly clear of nervous sweat and he shows no signs of a tick. From Elena's quick evaluation, he isn't lying at all which means that Stefan could be in danger too.

"What did the council do that Giuseppe didn't agree with?"

Enzo smirks and chuckles humorlessly. "It's not what they did…it's what they're still doing now." Enzo waves his hand and smiles at her. "But that's another story for another time. In fact, if you help me get Damon out of the jailhouse then we'll show you what the council is doing."

* * *

Damon sits with his head bowed, hands folded in his lap, and blood dripping from the cut below his ear. His eyes are closed while his ears concentrate on what the two men are talking about in low tones. He's still wearing his dirty dress shirt from the party when Mason captured him, but a small smile spreads over his face as he thinks about why he was caught.

It had always been his plan to be caught that night, but he was going to do it with dignity and turn himself in. He has no doubt that Enzo will follow through with his part of the plan and break Damon out in time. But then his plan changed all because he was infatuated with Elena Gilbert; the one girl he shouldn't be interested in.

"Do you really think marrying Elena off to Mason is such a good idea?" Logan Fell whispers harshly to Bill Forbes. He is leaning against Bill's desk with his hands planted on the top surface. His face is getting in the way of Bill's concentration and it's infuriating him. "Do they really need a fourth test subject? Isn't three enough?"

Bill glares at Logan. "I would watch your tongue Fell. You never know who is listening." Bill glances over at Damon with narrowed eyes.

Logan follows his gaze and they are both startled to see Damon smirking at them. Logan clears his throat and looks at Bill once more. "The whole reason we started this project was for Klaus and his research, and now do we even know if Mason and Grayson are telling us the truth? Do we know exactly what they're doing?"

Bill purses his lips and grunts after a moment. Damon is hanging onto every word. Unbeknownst to them, he had just received all the information he needed.

"Fell," Bill pats him on the back. "You think too much." Bill stands up and starts to make himself a cup of coffee. "We know what we need to know. Soon Saltzman will be dead and we'll move onto, hopefully, our last subject."

Logan barks out a bitter laugh. "And who will that be? Because I used to trust Mason but now I think he'll go after anyone; kids included."

Bill freezes with his back to Logan and Damon's blood boils. "Stefan isn't a kid anymore," Bill says uneasily.

"See," Logan presses, "You care. I know you do. We have known him since he was a kid and he's not a bad guy," Logan argues. "I remember him at the hanging, Bill," Logan admits. "He would have fallen off the wagon if it wasn't for Elena Gilbert holding him together. She did what this town didn't do."

"And what's that?"

"She gave him a chance. You really think she's going to let Mason just take away her best friend?" Logan asks.

Interesting, Damon muses. He didn't know his baby brother is that close to Elena. He remembers how she pressed a sweet kiss to Stefan's cheek at the masquerade party and a small part of him doesn't feel right thinking about her kissing his brother. The way she made him blush but didn't seem phased in the slightest. Damon chuckles to himself; his brother has feelings for Elena.

"She doesn't know what's going on," Bill barks out. He turns sharply and slaps his hand against Damon's cell. "No laughing," he orders.

"She'll figure it out," Logan persists but just as he's about to explain further Mason Lockwood walks into the police station.

"How's my favorite prisoner today?" Mason laughs gleefully while rubbing his hands together. "Has the beast behaved?"

Bill and Logan share a look that says _this isn't over_ before greeting Mason properly. Bill sits down at his desk and places his hands behind his head in a leisurely position. "It's been three days Mason. He deserves to eat. By law I have to give him food."

Mason narrows his eyes as Damon looks up. His eyes are dark and menacing, as if daring Mason to step foot in his cage. Even though Damon's hands are handcuffed he's sure that he can fight Mason and win. But Mason's known for playing dirty, and so Damon wouldn't put it passed Lockwood to play some kind of trick.

"He can have my scrapes from dinner." Mason's voice darkens as he approaches the cell. He walks slowly around the three sides while Damon watches his every move. Mason crosses his arms. "I'm having dinner with the Gilberts tonight and my _fiancé_," he emphasizes the word. "I believe you know her, Salvatore. About this tall," he raises his hand to Elena's height. "She has the most delicious skin and fuck-able body any guy can dream of." His voice lowers so only Damon can hear. "Think about me pounding into Elena while she screams out my name when I leave. She won't even remember you by the time I'm through with her."

Damon knows that Mason is trying to get a rile out of him and it's working. A small growl barrels out of Damon's mouth while he stands. "The fact that you have to fuck her to get her to stop thinking about me is pathetic," Damon hisses lowly. "I mean," he smiles widely, "I didn't even fuck her and she's still thinking about me after a week? It seems you haven't been treating her right if she's still thinking of me. Just wait until I do fuck her; she won't even remember your name."

Mason's hands shoot out and he grips the bars tightly; to the point where his fists turn white. "You bastard! Take that back!"

"Mason!" Bill yells. "Step away!"

"No!" Mason roars. He swipes the keys hanging on the wall and starts to unlock the cage.

"Lockwood, you're out of line!" Logan yells.

Mason glares at both men with a murderous streak running through his blazing eyes. "Then leave you pussies! This is between man and beast."

"Come on kid," Bill says to Logan softly while leading him out of the station. "He's a lost cause right now."

Damon and Mason both wait for Logan and Bill to leave.

"You gonna unlock me; make this a fair fight for once?" Damon taunts.

Mason locks the door behind himself and before he responds to Damon he sends a billowing blow to Damon's gut; effectively knocking the air out him. Damon is crouched over while his left hand is still cuffed to the cell.

"I think I'll keep you like this," Mason decides before sending another blow to Damon's side. He smirks as his hands start to unbuckle his belt. "By the time I'm done with your whipping you won't even be able to think of my Elena."

* * *

"Elena?"

"Elena?"

Elena is looking down at her plate while a mental catastrophic storm is brewing in her mind while the actual thunder storm is brewing outside. This is the night Enzo is breaking Damon out. She still doesn't feel comfortable helping. Although, what Enzo told her about the council going after Damon and next will be Stefan is scary, how can she trust him?

"Darling," Mason says sweetly while covering her hand with his. He effectively pulls her out of her thoughts by sending a horrid shiver down her spine.

She looks up at her parents who don't look impressed by her lack of interest, the Mayor and his wife, and then Mason. "Everything okay?" He sounds sweet, but she's making a fool of him and surely they'll fight about it later.

Elena untangles her hand from Mason's and smiles falsely. She tucks her burning hand under her chin casually so no one thinks she pulled away from him. "Of course. I was just thinking of the hanging."

"You shouldn't worry, dear," Mayor Lockwood says whole heartedly. "He's not going to escape and hurt anyone ever again." The Mayor pats his younger brother on the back in celebration. "Mason here made sure of it!"

This catches Elena's undivided attention. Thunder shakes the house and a big bolt of lightning illuminates the sky. "What is he talking about, Mason?" Elena questions quietly.

Carol Lockwood rolls her eyes before entertaining herself with her martini. "Do we have to talk about blood and filth at the table? I've heard enough about it at the parties and in my own home! It's all the town talks about because God forbid we talk about anything else."

"The beating my guards gave him was wearing off. He was getting too cocky for his own good. He nearly had poor Bill Forbes pulling out his own hair and so I merely set Salvatore straight with a good whipping."

Elena's mouth fell open at this.

"Five lashes for every person he killed. It's our job as citizens of Mystic Falls to take care of the garbage."

"As a doctor it's my job to heal and protect," Elena exclaims before thinking of the consequences. She stands up and throws her napkin down. "Excuse me. I'm no longer hungry."

"Elena!" Grayson calls after his daughter. "Elena, sit down!"

Elena doesn't listen. Instead she rushes to her room and slams the door shut. She whips her phone out just as lightening strikes again. She types out a quick text to Enzo, but before she can send it her bedroom door is thrown open.

"Your behavior is unacceptable," Mason hisses while pulling her arm to make her face him. His eyes are wild, body shaking, and his grip tightens. "You are completely embarrassing me and quite frankly yourself. As my fiancé you will learn to respect me."

Elena struggles against Mason, making him hold on tighter. She pushes against him and immediately he lets go in pain.

"You bitch," he growls.

Elena looks surprised. She has angry claw marks on her arm but that doesn't matter because she actually hurt Mason with a push. "Damon's not the only one who's hurt," she murmurs in astonishment. "Even locked up he still beats you," she says proudly.

"I'll still have one thing that he can never have," Mason growls. He grabs onto Elena and forces his mouth on her. Elena starts to struggle, kicking out and trying to push him but both of his hands are holding onto her wrists, caging them in between their bodies. He smears his mouth down her neck and nips savagely at her delicate skin.

"Stop Mason," she pleads while pulling her head back. "Please stop!"

"I'm going to have you tonight. You'll be ruined," he promises as he starts to kiss her face again. This time he lets go of her hands and cradles her face. She bats at his arms while backing up but he keeps following. Before she knows what's happening her knees hit the edge of the bed and she comes flying down. Her back hits the edge of the bed frame and instead of landing on her soft bed, she tumbles to the floor with Mason covering her.

"Please don't do this," she exclaims. Her back feels like it's on fire and she knows that she's going to be covered in bruises the next day. Her eye is barely healed and so when Mason runs his mouth over the bruise she hisses in pain.

"You are mine," he states before his hands rip her blouse open; revealing her red lacy tank top. As she looks up at the monster before her she tries to scream but the thunder and lightning outside drown her out. "Stop crying," he demands before hitting her injured eye with his knuckles. Through all the mess she can feel where his family ring cut her skin. "It's time I take you so no other man can have you."

Elena manages to hit his chest and he yelps in pain. She flips over on her stomach and starts to crawl away; trying to grab onto anything for support so she can stand. Magically, she doesn't remember how, she manages to stand. She must have hit him in the face because his nose is bleeding. She looks down at him as tears leak past her eyes.

"I hate you," Elena whispers in horror. She doesn't allow her mind to think about the 'what ifs' or what could have happened if she didn't stop him. Instead, she cradles her injured face and rushes past Mason who is on the floor holding his bruised side. Damon must have hit him hard if Mason is in that much pain.

Elena grabs her sweatshirt, the bundle of clothes that were sitting on the end of her bed, and purse before rushing towards her window. She steps on her window seat and props the glass open. She takes one last look at Mason who is starting to get up and with one final glare she leaves her house and never returns.

* * *

By the time Elena dismounts her horse her whole body is soaking wet. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun, loose strands that are too short to be held back stick to the sides of her face, the black hoodie she is wearing hangs from her body, and the jeans she grabbed to change into outside her house stick to her like a glove.

She squints her eyes as she sees a figure in all black leaning against the police station. She loosely ties up her horse, knowing Snow won't leave without her, and walks over to Enzo. She's limping slightly, the pain in her back and upper legs starting to finally set in now that adrenaline isn't coursing through her body.

Enzo is drenched in rain, but he's still wearing his usual cocky smirk as she approaches. "Well, well, well," he clucks while circling her. "I wasn't sure you'd show, but…what happened to your face?" He asks. All of a sudden he's in front of her with a frown.

Elena lifts her chin defiantly, playing casual. "Nothing. I fell," she lies. She had seen what her face looked like before leaving. Her eye had a nice purple color around it, leading to red cuts that look more like spider webs stemming from her eye. Her temple is black and blue, dried blood coating the cut Mason created with his ring.

Enzo bites his tongue and folds his arms over his chest. "This is going to be easier than I thought. The power's out everywhere in Mystic Falls. And since the Lockwoods are so cheap when it comes to others, no one has a back up generator but them."

Elena chews on her bottom lip. She has two options. She can either stay with Enzo and help him 'rescue' Damon Salvatore from his hanging the next day or she can go back home and face the wrath of Mason, her parents, and essentially the whole town if they ever found out how she defied Mason Lockwood.

"What do you need me to do?" She breathes out eventually.

"It's simple really," Enzo says with a gleam shining in his dark eyes. He explains to Elena what her job is. She can't interrupt him and his seemingly impeccable plan because he's speaking so fast. If she doesn't pay attention then this whole plan could be ruined and she isn't about to be caught and thrown into jail for helping a wanted fugitive.

"Ready mate?" Enzo teases with a pet name. He bumps her hip playfully but she hisses in pain. He furrows his eye brows and looks at her oddly.

Elena stiffens and squares her shoulders. She doesn't like him just like he doesn't like her. The caring look he is sending her is unnerving. "I'm not your mate," she retorts.

This seems to wipe Enzo's face clean. "You're right. We aren't friends," he snarls before pushing her forward. "It's show time. You better be a good actress."

Elena stumbles into the police station and poor, old Sheriff Bill Forbes looks up startled. His feet are resting on his desk which he lowers immediately. He sits up in alarm and smiles when he recognizes Elena. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Damon's form in the cell. He's not wearing a shirt and she can see his white dress shirt from the party in shatters on the ground mixed with blood.

"Elena?" Bill calls out. He stands up to greet her. This is when her acting will pay off.

She forgets all about the bruises covering her body and the cuts on her face. Her black eye doesn't exist in that moment. For now, she has to be her old self. The self that can sweet charm any man; even if they are her best friend's father who might even be gay.

She slips her hoodie off and hangs it up on the coat rack. She's only in her red tank top that is soaked from the storm. It's sticking to her glistening skin, outlining her very hard, cold nipples.

"Hi Sheriff." She walks towards him and smirks when she sees his eyes roaming over her body. He's still sitting at his desk and so she sways over to him and props half her body against his work station. Her dark eyes connect with his blue orbs. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Bill followers her gaze and coughs after a second of staring. His large hands fumble with the paperwork on his desk that he moves off to the side. "Of course not dear," he splutters when Elena leans down closer, her tank top dropping a little to show off her cleavage.

"I'm awfully sorry to bother you," she murmurs. In the distance the back door to the station can be heard opening and closing. For a minute Elena curses Enzo in her head. Can he be any louder?

"What was that?" Bill asks frantically. He stands up, but Elena quickly puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down. He looks up at her with wide eyes. Elena pushes all thoughts of good morals out of her head as she goes even closer to Bill.

"I didn't hear anything," she coos. Her hand slowly travels down his shoulder to his chest, and stops at the top of his belt. "Can I tell you something Sheriff?"

Bill gulps and she knows it's working. As she brings her mouth closer to the shell of his ear her hand that isn't touching Bill slowly reaches into her pocket. When she finds what she's looking for she closes her eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"What?" He gasps right after Elena plunges the needle into his neck. His eyes droop close after two seconds and Elena backs away from his unconscious form. She just drugged her best friend's dad…after seducing him!

"Elena?" A voice croaks; bringing her out of her turmoil. She turns around quickly to see Damon handcuffed to the bars, his body slumped on the ground. Red lash marks cover his back, purple bruises scattering his chest, and he had a cut over his right eye brow.

Before Elena can respond or decipher what his look means Enzo comes from the back. He claps his hands three times. "Bravo," he swoons mockingly. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"You didn't really give me a choice," Elena hisses. "Did you find the key?" She knows the answer before he gives her one.

"No, but I found something better." Enzo waves a manila folder in the air. He turns towards Damon. "This file is all about Alaric, mate." Enzo's smile vanishes as he takes in his friend. "Jesus, you two are a sight for sore eyes."

"Fuck you," Damon grunts as he stands up slowly. "Way to wait for the last moment to break me out."

"It's not my idea that got you caught in the first place. I hope all this was worth it," Enzo counters.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Can we just get this over with?" She walks over to the wall behind Enzo and plucks a brass key off the hanger. "This is the key," she waves in front of his face with a smug smile.

While her back was turned to the men, they both saw the extent of her bruises covering her skin. Damon looked at Enzo but he just shrugged.

Elena expects them to be happier and chews on her bottom lip nervously. "What? What's wrong?"

Damon's staring hard at her eye. She feels blood rush to her cheeks as her eyes connect with his. Never had she felt this vulnerable before. His eyes are scorching her, running over every inch of her skin as if checking for more injuries. She turns her head slightly so Damon can't see the bruising on her face.

"Nothing's wrong," Enzo steps in as he witnesses his friend's white fists. If looks can kill, whoever hurt Elena would be dead by Damon's murderous eyes. "I'll take that," he says while plucking the key from Elena's hand.

It only takes seconds to open the cell, unlock Damon, and free him, but the moment Enzo unlocks Damon he hisses in pain.

"Bloody hell," Enzo admonishes as he sees Damon's back.

"Lockwood….belt…." Damon pants out through pain. "I'll be fine soon."

"Here," Elena says softly as Enzo helps Damon out of the cell. She hands him her overly large hoodie and realizes for the first time who she received the hoodie from…Stefan; Damon's brother. No wonder it is so huge on her. "You'll catch a cold if you go out there like that."

Enzo let Damon sit in a chair while he adjusted to being outside of the cell again. His back is torn to shreds, marks covering the rest of his exposed skin. Enzo knows that if Damon's to face Mason again then Mason will pay for what he's done.

"I'm just going to search the files again before we leave," Enzo says but he doesn't even think Damon or Elena hears him. She's crouching in front of him, smiling at Damon like he's her sun and moon.

"You're hurt," Damon states softly, his hand reaches up and pushes some of her hair away from her face. Elena looks down bashfully for a moment, pretending for a second that she doesn't actually have a ruined face for the time being.

"You are too," she says back finally.

Damon cracks a smile. "I'm going to kill him. The next time I see Mason I'm going to kill him for laying a hand on you."

"Damon," Elena exclaims. She clasps both of her hands around his and she swears an electric current shot up her arm. "He's not worth it."

"Of course he is," Damon spat. "He hurt you because of me. If I would have stayed away…kept my distance…you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be in pain."

"Yes I would," Elena interjects forcefully. She scoots a little closer to Damon, her hand tentatively reaching up to cup his cheek. She's rewarded when he leans into her touch. "No matter what you would have done, I would still be in pain. Living in Mystic Falls, following the council's rules, was killing me. You did me a favor."

"Funny. I don't see this as a favor. I'm making you a fugitive," he deadpans.

"Enzo made me a fugitive," Elena playfully says. "You…I haven't quite figured out what you make me yet."

Damon cocks his head to the side and Elena gets lost in his bright, blue eyes. She's leaning in and he's leaning in, both anticipating their big moment. She slowly closes her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. Butterflies erupt in her stomach as her hands clutch onto the hoodie he's wearing.

Before their lips have the chance to even touch the lights flicker on. They both look up in surprise as Enzo rushes back into the room.

"It's time to go. If the lights work then that means it's only a matter of time before the cameras start to work here too." Enzo grabs Alaric Saltzman's folder from Bill's desk and looks at them expectantly.

Both Damon and Elena stand. She's sure a blush is permanently coated on her cheeks.

"Are you coming?" Enzo asks her expectantly.

Elena glances at Damon to see if he has a reaction, but he's looking away from her. All of a sudden he finds the floor more spectacular than her.

Is she going with them? Where else would she go? She can't very well go home. And if she can't go home then she practically doesn't have a job anymore considering she's training to be a surgeon at the same hospital her father is in charge of. Going to her friends is out of the question since she just drugged Caroline's father, although he won't remember it was her, Stefan will ask too many questions, and Bonnie and Matt will also pester her. She can't drag them into this like Enzo dragged her.

She looks up at Damon and Enzo with big eyes. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself for her next adventure.

"Where else would I go?" She points out. "Plus, you promised you would show me what the council is hiding."

Enzo narrows his eyes. "Well alrighty then." He starts to lead Damon and Elena out but stops before opening the door. "But let's get one thing straight. I don't share my horse with anyone unless they are blonde and of the female species. Understood?"

"Well good thing you brought my horse like I told you to do," Damon growls with an eye roll.

Elena raises her eye brows as Damon walks outside with Enzo following.

"Actually mate," Enzo intervenes. "That's the one thing I did forget. But I'm sure Miss. Elena doesn't mind sharing."

Oh boy, Elena swallows, not only did she just let herself almost kiss a criminal, but now she's expected to ride off into the sunset with him. What did she get herself into?


End file.
